moemon origins
by taylorp3100
Summary: ash gets betrayed by everyone as they think ash made these new moemon to prove them wrong ash not only has to become moe master but stop team origin from capturing arceus


"HAHAHA THIS IS MY WORLD AND MINE ALONE" said cyrus team galactic's leader as he walked in a new universe he just crripake teated

"cyrus sir NOOOOOOO" said a really pissed mars one of the admins of team galactic running to cyrus getting held back by saturn another admin of team galactic "I I did it i beat team galactic " said a raven haired boy named ash ketchum

then a huge portal appeared "i guess its not over yet ive got to freedialga and palkia from the red chain he said as the lake trio appeared infront of him "**ash we can help first use azelf's power to get rid of the portal then use uxie to calm down dialga and palkia then use me mesprit to send dialga and palkia back to their own universe"**

"ok DO IT AZELF" ash said as azelf got rid of the portal "NOW UXIE dialga palkia cyrus is gone he cant torture you anymore" said ash calmly calming down dialga and palkia "now FINISH THIS MESPRIT" ash said as mesprit made a protal for dialga and palkia to go through but they didnt? "dialga palkia you can go home then dialga and palkia roared "i donthey actual understand you mesprit please can you translate "**sure ash actually they wanted to ask what we wanted to ask can we me uxie azelf dialga and palkia can we be your pokemon"**

"huh you guys want to be my pokemon dialga palia is this true nod if it is" then dialga and palkia nodded "ok but do you have a phone as i have to give professor some of my pokemon so i can have you in my party then dialga showed ash a phone "thanks guys" then ash phoned up the pokemon ranch in pallet town "oh hello ash nice to hear from you after gary told me you were gonna help more ledgendary's" "ok professor don feint but can you take my pokemon accept pikachu as mesprit,azelf,uxie,dialga and palia want to be my pokemon" professor did nothing then spoke up "no suprise eventually after all the help you give all the ledgends i wasn't suprised if one day you would catch one not knowing you would catch five so send your pokemon here ash so you can have the pokeon in your team and oh yeah you've got visitors here in pallet town just ask gary to teleport you guys here and back so let me take your pokmeon for the spaces for this suprise" said oak "thanks professor bye" ash said hanging up the phone "ready guys here are your pokeballs get ready to be caught in three two I CHOOSE YOU" ash said catching all the ledgendary's in pokeballs (it is impossible but not in this story 3:) ) alright lets get out of here" ash said walking out of spear pillar with pikachu like always on his shoulder and outside spear pillar was rowan gary dawn brock and ANGIE "hi guys angie why are you here" "i heard from gary that you was gonna take down galactic and i was so worried so gary teleported me here"

"thanks gary and guys apparently i have to go home as i have visitors so gary can your alakazam teleport us outside my house"

"sure thing its the least i can do for the savior of the world"

"it was nothing but lets go" ash said giving gary's alakazams que so alakazam teleported them outside ash's house and inside was all of ashes old traveling companions delia and professor oak "ash we got to tell you something we are all in danger because of you" said misty looking pissed

"why i just stopped galactic from destroying this world" said ash

"but when ever there is trouble you are there so in over words you are bad luck for all of us" said dawn behind him

"do all of you agree with this" asked ash everyone nodded except delia professor oak,gary and angie "what the fuck guys if he wasn't there the world would already be destroyed 10,000 times every year" said gary extremely pissed "and he did all theese things to save us" said angie crying

"angie why are you crying" asked ash

" because they dont appreciate all you did for them and they should ash could beat all of you in 1 battle"said angie now even more pissed then gary

"ok if ash can ash can show us he can tomorrow at oaks ranch

"its a deal"

"ok we will see you then"

after all the ex-friends left gary ash angie delia and oak was left "whats their problem"

"i will win tommorow professor is there a way of me having more then 6 pokemon" asked ash "yes there is but to do that you have to save the world oh wait you did that over 10 times so now ash you can have al your pokemon with you" then oak can you get me my pokemon's pokeballs i need to make a few calls"

ash did and got all his previous pokemon back from his butterfree all the way to his gliscor then oak came back with all of ash's pokemon so now ash was ready

tomorrow

"ash you ready for hell" asked max

"he question is are you" ash reached into his new bag for his pokeballs only

"send out your pokemon"said ash

as they did ash said "oh yeah scince i saved the world many times before i have unlimited party slots EVERYONE COME ON OUT ash said sending out all of his pokemon including the ledgendary's

"welcome to the battle guys now everyone use your signiture moves dialga roar of time palkia roar of space azelf mesprit uxie use flash cannon" ash said

"waaaah when did ash catch legendary pokemon"

after one turn all of their pokemon was knocked out "now gary angie lets go t our new base professor mom ill stay in contact" after ash said this ash hopped on palkia with angie whilst gary rode of dialga as they flew to mt silver where their code names red , green and leaf's house was (like in the johto games)

"ok guys sometimes there is challengers to face me no one has won yet but when they do we will reveal our identeties and then and only then we will challenge the elite 4 and the gyms again" explained ash uh sorry red

"ok red um can i talk to you in private please" said angie

"sure leaf"

ash said walking into the groups house "what is it angie"

"ash why i was crying yesterday was as i as i want to be more then a friend "

"a girlfriend?"

"yes ever since you saved me from the spirit world i just fancied you"

"well..."

* * *

**thats it for today a cliff hanger for you guys so make sure you stay tuned for chater 2 see you then**


End file.
